Teach Me To Dance
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Chitoge is forced to go to a Cotillion but the only problem is that she is not Cotillion material and to help her become a worthy Cotillion girl she acts Raku for the help.


Who says that Chitoge is un lady like? You, my friend are talking nonsense. Our heroine sat before her dad on a small Japanese pillow as he tutted to her softly, shaking his head in disapproval. He pinched the bridge of his nose softly as he stared down upon his daughter.

"On your mothers demand, you will be attending the 2015 Spring Cotillion and you will be win the award for what ever it may be at the end," the blonde male stopped and picked up a letter that his wife had sent him, "You will read up on this first before going to those classes," Chitoge knew that when her mother demanded something there wasn't wiggle room. There was no 'ifs' or 'buts' but only 'yes Mother'.

Now, don't believe that our Heroine is afraid of her mother or that the mother is a fiery breathing dragon incapable of loving her child and threw her on a pedestal that Chitoge could barely climb. No Chitoge's mother, Hanakyo, was a regualar mother than worked over seas. Like every mother, whether they are American, Japanesse or even French a demand was a demand and there was no wiggle room.

With that Chitoge got to her feet and dawdled out of the room, shuffeling her feet on the carpet as she walked. She wasn't Cotillion material, those girls were robotic barbie dolls and were almost programmed to hold their pinkies out when sipping tea or to greet someone in the most colourful way that it could hurt a non Cotillion-girl to work out what they had just said.

The female staggered into her bedroom and slumped down on her bed. She held the sheet of paper in front of her so that she could read it. She skimmed through the ideas quickly before going back and studying them carefully.

\- Must dance of various types

\- Must be able to cook extravagantly

\- Must have gracious table manners

\- Must be strong and confident

\- Must be beautiful

\- If subjected with a male, they must have qualities of a standard gentle man

Chitoge took each one and weighed up the pros and cons of each. She admitted to being strong and confident and even beautiful. She wasn't boasting, she knew she was beautiful, she had always been told she had been. But then the cons smacked her in the chest, cook. Yeah...no. Chitoge can't cook to save herself. Dancing? Does the robot count as a form or the funky chicken? No. Then she was unable to dance as well.

Picking up her phone that lay beside her on her bed, she scrolled to find Raku's number. She hesitated over his contact unsure whether or not to call him. He was probably fawning over Onodera somewhere.

"Hello? Chitoge?" She heard over her phone. She gasped realising that she had phoned him and he had picked up. Gingerly she lifted the phone to her ear and laughed softly.

"Are you busy at all?" She looked at the notes. She needed help and he could help her, if not they'd have a laugh doing so.

"No...I'm free why?" He asked over the phone somewhat bored with what ever he was doing. It sounded like he was doodling with a scratching sound in the background.

"I need help with somethings. Can you come round?"

"Yeah. I'll be over in a moment," The male hung up, leaving Chitoge to lay on her bed thinking about what could happen. He'd hold her close as they danced and then he'd lean in and brush his lips over hers. He'd admit to loving her. That would just be perfect. He'd forget all about his ridiculous crush on Kosaki and he'd focus on his girlfriend...well his fake girlfriend.

Before she knew it, Raku walked into her room and slammed the door behind him, startling the girl awake and out of her daydream world. She sat up on her bed and patted the bed beside him, gesturing for him to join her.

"Well I have to go to Cotillion, Mother's orders and I need help with a few of these," Raku looked at the list and nodded his head.

"Cooking...easy...I'll give you my baby recipe book-"

"Raku it has to be extravagant," she hissed pointing to the words on the sheet. Raku nodded his head slowly.

"That's why I am giving you it. Trust me," and with those words alone, she did. She trusted him so much that it was ridiculous. She stood up on his order and he plugged his phone into her speakers. He put on some classical music and watched as Chitoge yawned. He laughed and changed it to something to which she can dance to and not feel bored out of her skull.

He pulled the girl close to his arms, so that there chests were touching. He put his hand against her back and on her hip while she slipped one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip. He prompted her elbow out so that it was lying 180 degrease.

"Step back on your left and we will pivot to the left straight after," Raku instructed. The girl did as she was told but stepped back on her right and she accidentally kicked Raku's leg while in the process. He seethed in pain for the moment before he smiled at how useless she was.

"Alright...next time your other left would be great," Chitoge laughed and repositioned her hands onto his shoulder and hip before she slowly stepped back and pivoted left, the only problem was that Raku was still standing in the starting position and when she turned they broke apart. He laughed again and they tried it again to which it was perfect.

He taught her the routine that was only sixteen simple steps repeated over and over again and again and again until the song ended. He taught her the next type of dance that a lady should know, this one was tango and was more up Chitoge's aisle. She loved the fierce dance moves and the faster music to it. She loved the way he would lift her up and pull her down with a few twirls. She felt like swan lake at times.

Raku held her waist as he lifted her up and she kicked out her legs but ended up knocking over a lamp. She laughed as it smashed to the floor but Raku instead threw the girl onto her large bed and picked up the broken pieces. He put the broken pieces into a bin before getting her hand held hover from the closet and hovered up the small shards.

"I have one more dance to teach...come on," he held his hand out and she took it. "We need somewhere with more room. The garden?" Chitoge nodded her head and led him into the large garden. In the middle was a water fountain of a naked cherub baby shooting water from it's hand.

Raku put a hand in Chitoge's back and told her to lean back into it dropping her hands to the side. They spun in a small circle and he taught her to let go do another spin and return to his hand. They did this move a couple of times before she took a hold of his arm and they'd do similar circles where she'd move away. During the dance they got closer and closer together and were in the positions of the first dance and she would spin away and come forward before being dipped and brought back into Raku's arms.

She would stare into his eyes as they danced. It was like he was born to dance this, he didn't think of the movements or that the next was a spin then a dip. His eyes were just beautiful, deep blue hidden by long dark eye lashes. He was just beautiful. He was gorgeous.

An image of Kosaki flashed into her mind and she stopped. He stared at her confused to why she stopped and watched as tears began to swell in her eyes. He reached for her face and stroked her cheek gently, "What's the matter?" He whispered to her softly. In response, she shook her head and tried to pull away but he kept her close.

"Tell me," he demanded firmly. She led him further away from the house and deeper into her garden where there was a small pond. She sat down next to it and brought Raku down next to her.

"Erm...I...I...lo...love...you," her cheeks went crimson as she spoke, "But you'd say that we could never be a real couple, but I want to be one. I want to be your real girlfriend. And when you fawn over Kosaki, I hate it. I hate it so muc-" she rambled on and was silenced by a small kiss on the lips.

"Let's do it then. Let's be official. I too have thought of us being a real couple," Chitoge grinned madly while tears fell down her face. Raku wiped away the tears that fell down her face and kissed her lips softly again.

"Well you know the dance part. I'll be back tomorrow with cooking and to work on your manners. For now...get high heels and parade in them if you can't do so already. I'll see you later then,"

...

**If it goes on demand, I'll write the Cotillion. When googling Cotillion I learnt that it can also be called Debutante. But where I am from it's a Cotillion so I'll be using that word. Also the last dance they did was from Cinderella the new movie when Ella and Kit do the first dance together. It's quite hard to describe so if you want to watch it, then you can google it.**

**Anyway please review. Constructed criticism is always welcomed**.


End file.
